


В погоне за тенями

by Cvetok1105



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, M/M, Sergio is shy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cvetok1105/pseuds/Cvetok1105
Summary: Серхио совсем не нравится, как Мэтт, их сосед, ведет себя с Икером. Именно поэтому конфликта не избежать.





	В погоне за тенями

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chasing Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832274) by [WinterSnow10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSnow10/pseuds/WinterSnow10). 



— Черт, Сесе, почему ты снова это делаешь? — прокричал Икер.  
  
Какое-то время они были в состоянии не начинать эту ссору, но Икер в конце концов вышел из себя.  
  
— Он постоянно прикасается к тебе, смотря этим невинным взглядом, с меня хватит!  
  
— Да что с тобой происходит, когда ты оказываешься не в центре внимания? Бедный Серхио не может справиться с мыслью, что и у Икера есть друзья, потому что он жадный, — Икер пожалел о сказанном в ту же минуту, как слова сорвались с его уст.

На самом деле Серхио был очень застенчивым и ненавидел делать первый шаг, но он сделал его с Икером, за что старший был безмерно горд. Еще не начав встречаться, эти двое были хорошими друзьями, но Серхио было все еще трудно контактировать с людьми из их круга общения, которых он знал уже много лет.  
  
А сейчас Икер наблюдал за тем, как вмиг его лицо погрустнело. Серхио рассеянно кивнул, просто застыв на месте. Почему Икер сейчас сказал об этом? Но если он так сказал, значит это правда, — решил Серхио. Икер уже хотел было подойти, но Серхио отступил назад.  
  
— Cariño, — печально сказал Икер, — мне жаль.  
  
— Извини, не в этот раз, Икер, — хмыкнул Серхио.  
  
Молодой человек мог быть стеснительным с другими людьми, но с Икером он готов был спорить и даже драться, если придется. Хотя их бои всегда были лишь на словах, Серхио, игнорирующий Икера, всегда был самым сложным испытанием, особенно сегодня вечером. Пара должна была пойти на день рождения Тони в местный клуб. Икер уже хотел было отказаться от вечеринки, потому что не собирался оставлять Серхио в одиночестве только ради прогулки, но тот его опередил.  
  
— Будь готов к семи, Тони попросил прийти к половине восьмого, — сказал Серхио, прежде чем уйти в душ.  
  
Икер лежал на кровати, когда Серхио вышел из душа, его кожа слегка покраснела, от нее словно исходил пар. Он обернул бедра полотенцем, а на плечах все еще оставались капельки воды.  
  
— Вода все еще горячая; иди в душ, потому что я не собираюсь тебя ждать, — пробормотал Серхио, подходя к ящику с бельем.  
  
Икер прикусил губу, глядя на то, как его парень стягивает полотенце. Икер мог поклясться, что Серхио дразнит его, медленно натягивая боксеры. Их взгляды пересеклись в зеркале.  
  
— Душ, Икер, или ты опоздаешь, — пробормотал Серхио, оборачиваясь.  
  
Икер кивнул, прежде чем выйти.  
  


***

  
  
Поездка сопровождалась тягостной и неприятной тишиной. Икер оставил машину на парковке, прежде чем встретиться с Тони и остальными. Икеру пить нельзя из-за приема приема антибиотиков, но кто запрещал ему веселиться?  
  
— О, именинник, и каково это быть на год старше? — спросил Серхио, обняв немца.  
  
Из всей толпы знакомых, Серхио и Тони были лучшими друзьями, именно поэтому немец сразу почувствовал, что что-то не так.  
  
— Идем, — прикрикнул блондин, все ещё держа парня за плечи.  
  
Музыка в клубе оглушала, пока Икер напрямик направлялся к бару.  
  
— Мне Red Bull, когда будешь свободен, — сказал Икер бармену.  
  
— За мой счет, а мне виски со льдом, — попросил Мэтт.  
  
— Мэтт, что ты здесь делаешь? — удивился Икер.  
  
Серьезно, присутствие здесь Мэтта только ухудшит отношения с Сесе, чего Икер не хотел от слова совсем.  
  
— Мой брат притащил меня сюда, а ты? — спросил его сосед.  
  
Бармен вернулся с напитками, когда они уже вовсю переговаривались.  
  
— У моего друга Тони сегодня день рождения, поэтому мы все пришли сюда. Здесь еще Чехо, Хамес и несколько других парней с работы.  
  
— Тогда где же Серхио? Он не похож на того, кто оставил бы тебя хоть на одну на секунду.  
  
— Что ты имеешь ввиду?  
  
— Просто у меня такое чувство, что ему не нравится то, что я общаюсь с тобой.  
  
— Что ж, ты не ошибся, — вздохнул Икер.  
  
— Хочешь поговорить об этом? — спросил Мэтт, на что Икер кивнул.  
  
— Серхио на самом деле очень стеснительный; он постоянно беспокоится о том, что я найду кого-то лучше него. Но правда в том, что лучше него никого нет. Хотя иногда я просто хочу, чтобы он перестал строить из себя королеву драмы.  
  
— О, я королева драмы лишь только потому, что ты тусуешься здесь с этим парнем с ахеренными скулами. Тони только что потратил двадцать минут, убеждая меня, что все же стоит извиниться перед тобой, Икер, но знаешь что? Иди нахуй, оставайся с ним, похоже вы давно не виделись, — выплюнул Серхио, теряясь в толпе прежде, чем кто-либо проронил хоть слово.  
  
— Прости, если это из-за меня, я не хотел ничего подобного.  
  


***

  
  
— Что случилось? — спросил Тони.  
  
— Он сука пьет с любовником, думаю, мы только что расстались, — пытался перекричать музыку Серхио.  
  
— Что значит, ты думаешь?  
  
— Я сказал ему, что он может остаться с Мэттом, как он, скорее всего, и делал на протяжение последних трех месяцев.  
  
— Ты обвинил его в обмане, черт возьми, Чехо, это уже слишком.  
  
— Я знаю, — простонал Серхио, прежде чем допить шот водки с колой и направиться на танцпол.  
  


***

  
  
Икер был потрясен. Он долго и тщетно пытался найти Серхио в огромной толпе, но нашел лишь Тони.  
  
— Тебе нужно многое объяснить, — он был по-настоящему зол.  
  
— Тони, не сейчас, ты видел Сесе? — протараторил Икер.  
  
— Он пошел в туалет двадцать минут назад, — Икер поблагодарил его, прежде чем отправиться на поиски своего парня.  
  
Серхио же все еще находился в уборной. Его глаза покраснели, да и весь видок в зеркале был так себе. Казалось, что пока Серхио переживал свою мини-истерику, никому так и не понадобился туалет.  
  
— Эй, чувак, ты в порядке? — спросил незнакомец, выходя из кабинки.  
  
— Да, все в норме, — прохрипел Серхио.  
  
— Смотри, ты выглядишь не очень, что случилось?  
  
— Мой парень обманывал меня, и я бросил его.  
  
— Дерьмово, — сказал мужчина, положив руку на спину Серхио.  
  
Серхио застыл — что этот парень делал?  
  
— Может, тебе стоит забыть о нем и найти себе настоящего мужчину, который сможет позаботиться о тебе? — прошептал мужчина ему на ухо.  
  
— Уйди, уходи, — заикаясь, произнес Серхио.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты этого хочешь, — протянул мужчина.  
  
— Ты сейчас же отойдешь от него! — прорычал Икер из дверного проема.  
  
— О, так ты его бывший? — издевался мужчина.  
  
— Он мог расстаться со мной из-за того, чего на самом деле не было, но он блять все еще мой лучший друг, так что убирайся, — пригрозил Икер, подойдя ближе.  
  
Серхио трясло, на его лице явно проступало беспокойство.  
  
— Cabrón.  
  
— Это последнее предупреждение: отойди от него, или я клянусь, я сяду в тюрьму за убийство.  
  
— Икер, что там происходит? — из-за двери послышался голос Тони.  
  
— Две секунды.  
  
Мужчина, осознав всю опасность ситуации, начал поспешно отходить, кидая злостные взгляды на Икера, на что тот, вопреки всему здравому смыслу, с размаха ударил его в челюсть.  
  
— Чехо, ты в порядке? — спросил Икер, когда Тони все же попал внутрь.  
  
— Я хочу домой, — произнес Серхио тихим и испуганным голосом.  
  
— Cariño, ты в порядке?  
  
— Все хорошо, Икер. Тони, увидимся завтра на работе.  
  
— Нет, ты не придешь, — с улыбкой произнес Тони. Теперь он понял, в чем дело.  
  
Тем не менее, он обнял Серхио на прощание. Тони успел схватить Икера за руку, когда Серхио вышел из уборной.  
  
— Позаботься о нем, или я клянусь, Икер, твоя голова окажется у меня на каминной полке, — пригрозил он.  
  
— Я напишу тебе позже и расскажу все, что произошло.  
  


***

  
  
Поездка домой была еще хуже поездки в клуб. Серхио постоянно теребил манжеты на пиджаке. Он задавался вопросом, было ли все произошедшее его виной. Икер же старался не сорваться и не выведать, кто на самом деле обидел его Серхио. Зайдя в дом, Икер тут же ушел на кухню, чтобы приготовить кофе, а Серхио остался на диване.

Как только Икер зашел в комнату с двумя дымящимися кружками кофе, он увидел, лицо Серхио, по которому непрерывно текли слезы.

— Cariño, прости, это все моя вина, — прошептал Икер и поцеловал его в макушку.

— Я люблю тебя, я не справлюсь без тебя. Пожалуйста, не уходи, — пробормотал Серхио, положив голову на колени Икера.

— А то, что ты сказал недавно? — старший вздохнул, пропуская шелковистые пряди сквозь пальцы.

— Я не это имел в виду, ты мой cariño, мой Икер. Я понял это еще после слов Тони, но когда я увидел вас двоих, я потерял рассудок.

— Тшш, corazón, тебе не нужно оправдываться. Если ты не хочешь, чтобы я уходил, я останусь. Я люблю тебя, а теперь иди спать.

— Но ты приготовил кофе.

— Засыпай, Сесе, я буду здесь, когда ты проснешься, — Икер поцеловал его в макушку, прежде опустить голову Серхио на подушку, аккуратно закидывая его ноги себе на колени.

**Author's Note:**

> Cariño – любовь  
> Cabrón – подонок  
> Corazón – моя любовь; душа моя


End file.
